Unseen Emotion
by Death'sSymphony
Summary: Ever since the war has ended and Arthur had been crowned as the elf-king of Albion, everything was calm and quiet. Not until Ogam had noticed something about Arawn.
1. Brewing of a storm

Disclaimer :I don't own tears to tiara

Years had passed since the war, and everything was peaceful. Arthur, the elf-king was respected and loved by his people. He ruled Albion with all his heart and greatest effort and had intelligently solved every problem that his people had been into. With his proper decisions and judgments, Albion had been a far greater kingdom.

For the past years, Arawn together with Ogam had been teaching and supporting Arthur from being the Elf-king and how to manage his kingdom. Though it took a lot of effort, it was still worth it for the Elf-king had been showing great improvements. With this reason Arawn and Arthur had always been together for years. While Rhiannon and the others were helping him ease his stress by making him laugh during his breaks and _day-offs_, being the elf-king can be so exhausting and stressful, good thing that his friends are there for him.

Arthur was currently alone in the pavilion by the garden. He stared quietly at the sky. He breathed out calmly and slowly closed his eyes. He rested his back over one of the pillars of the pavilion feeling much more comfortable as he did so.

He thought about the days that he was with his tribe. The day his sister was kidnapped, the day he met Arawn... Starting that point everything changed.

Arawn was walking along the corridor when he saw Arthur leaning against a pillar of the pavilion. _He seems frail with that position. I wonder what's bothering him. _Arawn thought as he headed over to Arthur.

"Arthur…" Arawn said, in a calm voice. Arthur slowly turned around to face Arawn.

"Arawn-sama, what may I help you?" He wondered before a thought crossed his mind "Oh, is it already time for my afternoon lessons?" Arthur said feeling embarrassed that he even made Arawn fetch for him. He was too deep in thought that he never really thought about time.

"No, it's still early for that. Don't worry about it and you don't need to be so formal, you're the elf-king." Arawn said while sitting down and looking over the bed of white lilies. Arthur smiled shyly before turning his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Arawn finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm just thinking about the past, and all. Really, nothing for you to worry about." Arthur then stayed silent for a while, he closed his eyes once again and resumed his original position , while Arawn continued watching the lilies.

Arawn's heart felt fluttered and yet peaceful at the same time. There was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew having Arthur as his company was relaxing though not as much as how he felt nowadays. His head slowly turned to stare at him.

_He's got such long lashes_, his eyes went lower and stopped right on his slightly parted lips, _And kissable lips_. He felt his heart skip a beat and he turned away immediately, a hand clutched above his thumping heart almost as if he was afraid it would just make a hole through his chest and leap away. He passed him a sideways glance then back to the white lilies before he stood.

"Let's go back now, your afternoon lessons with Ogam is about to start." Arawn said turning his back to Arthur.

"Um, okay. I'll just go back by myself, sorry for troubling you! see you later, Arawn!" Arthur said smiling at Arawn, then head off to the study room. He paused momentarily and turned to look at Arawn's retreating back, not quite sure as to why before he dashed off yet again.

Arawn turned to look, sensing Arthur to have stopped. Although by the time he did, Arthur was already running. _That idiot, what kind of king would run on the hallway like a lost little child?_ He thought, a sigh leaving his lips. The feeling of a while ago already lost in oblivion.

* * *

By the time he was on the study room, Ogam had his eyes on a new thick book. Arthur let out a nervous laugh as he thought about where the book Ogam was reading just two days ago had gone.

_It was as thick as that and he finished it in just two days?! Impossible! For me! _He thought frantically, he scanned the room chanting under his breath that what he was thinking should only remain as his thoughts and not become reality as cold sweat started to run down his silky face.

His eyes stopped on an elaborately designed mahogany table then he feared for the worst. On top of it were a pile of papers and three thick books piled on each other.

_M-might as well just skip this day right? I-it's been a while since i did so... _He cautiously took a step back, and silently turned but the powerful stare that almost bore through his back made him stop.

"Oh Arthur, you're here. Come son, let's start the lessons now, although you would only be reading those books. It's up to you if you want to do your work first or read a book." Ogam stated in an, for Athur, annoyingly happy tone. Arthur let out a sigh once again before he turned and sat on his study table. Passing the three thick books a death glare hoping lasers would shoot from his eyes and just rid of those books for good.

"Arthur?" Ogam looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ogam-san." Arthur finally said after realizing that lasers were unavailable. For now, he wished.

Ogam let out a little chuckle as Arthur started off with reading and signing document papers one by one, segregating the approved and unapproved documents all the while effectively hiding the books by piling mountain of papers on top of it.

"Arthur, we both know that even if you did manage to hide those books you'll still have to read them, right?" Arthur let out a small grumble and Ogam let out a chuckle once again. Oh how wonderful it is to tease the elf king.

A few hours had passed and Arthur's eyes were darting from the book he was reading to the clock hanging on the wall. _Any minute now, any minute now... _he thought as if he was chanting a prayer to ward off the devil.

"Alright, Arthur. You're done for the afternoon. Thanks for the hardwork." Ogam said with a pleased smile, another day where Arthur didn't fall asleep while reading a book.

If only Arthur didn't have an image to uphold he would have jump with a fist high up in the air, though he was a _king _and so wasn't acceptable. He remembered doing that in the first days of him being appointed as a king and it didn't really end well. Ogam blabbered about his childish antics for hours and ended up having him stay for some talk about manners while Arawn, being present that time, whacked him with a thick book on his head which left him a very visible bump on his head that lasted for days.

So he set about pulling a smile while hiding his happiness for being done for the day and gracefully stood up from his wooden chair. He momentarily rubbed his sore back before he grabbed the books and placed them on their proper place on the shelves. He smiled triumphantly at the neatly stacked papers that he had finished looking through, although some were still left.

"Anyway, Arthur, as for tonight; after your dinner please head to your workplace and start filling off documents, Arawn-sama would be with you to monitor you." Ogam said as he started to open his book and read once again.

"Okay. thank you, Ogam-san." He bowed courtly before exiting the study room.

* * *

Arthur silently made his way to his chamber. His back ached once again and he paused momentarily to rub the soreness out of his back and buttocks. All the while contemplating as to why the heck did he choose to sit on a hard wooden chair knowing that he was going to stay there for hours.

He scowled to himself and proceeded on when a familiar short violet cape caught his attention. He turned to look outside and saw a familiar blonde walking along the garden, he smiled happily to himself before turning to shout at his friend.

"Taliesin!" Arthur called out his name. Startled, Taliesin turned around to see who it was then his eyes glimmered.

"Ah! Arthur! There you are! I've been looking for you, long time no see!" Taliesin said while locking Arthur's head on his arms playfully.

"I know! Wait, stop that!" Arthur said while trying to break free. "Since when have you been here?"

"Oh, just arrived a while ago, then I searched all over for you. I just came for a visit, it's been three years, you know!" Arthur laughed. three years, three years had past and for three years he'd been living this kind of lifestyle.

"Yeah, I know. But first let's find a good spot to chat with. How bout my room, we can also have a cup of tea if you'd like."

"That would help." Taliesin said with a smile, Arthur signaled over Limwris who was currently passing by to go to the garden. She hurried over to Arthur, and then bowed.

"Yes, Arthur-sama. What can I do for you?" Limwris said after greeting them a good afternoon. "Oh, Taliesin-san, you're here. Long time no see."

"Yeah, lt's been so long. I came here to visit Arthur and the others." Limwris smiled at him.

"Then I take it that you want me to serve tea for you, your majesty?"

"Oh, no need to be formal, I've been telling that to you for so long." Arthur said as he sighed.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Arthur-sama. Please forgive me."She said blushing a little. Arthur sighed once again and patted her on the head.

"Fine, just call me Arthur-sama, if you really can't change it." Limwris looked up to him and blushed much more."Then I'm counting on you for the tea, as well as for the confectioneries. Apple pie would be good, since you're good with them. Bring them up to my room, by the terrace, thanks for your help."

"Oh, it's just right, Arthur-sama. The tea and the apple pie would be there in a minute.." she bowed again and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow, looks like you have really improved, Arthur."

"What made you think so? Anyways, let's just head over my room for now and continue our conversation there." He stated before he turned and proceeded back to his original destination, Taliesin right on his heels. They proceeded on with Taliesin humming an unfamiliar song to Arthur. Arthur shot him a curious look though taliesin only gave him a goofy smile and said to wait till later.

"Well, we're here." Arthur stated as he opened his room. Taliesin marveled at it's simplicity though there was this air of royalty hanging around it's atmosphere.

Elaborately designed furniture were lined on the wall, picture frames stood atop tables and some were hung on the wall. Picture of them and the others and some other gorgeous paintings, along with displays that were definitely one of a kind.

One in particular caught his eye. It was shaped like a dragon, silver in color with red glittering rubies as it's eyes. He let out a small whistle, seeing as how familiar that look, a certain someone maybe? He turned to look at the others. They were too interesting to not look at up close.

Arthur on the other hand went inside his bathroom which was big enough to have a party held, though many would think it is too much elegant to use as a party venue. He changed to a much more comfortable clothing of white long-sleeved button-up shirt and some black pants before he went back to his living room.

He paused momentarily when he saw nothing of his blonde friend when a softly played music floated on his ears. He followed the sound and saw Taliesin lounging on the terrace, he sat on one of the cushioned chairs, harp on hand, singing the unfamiliar song once again. Arthur sat on his side, looking up at the freely floating clouds. Taliesin's soft low voice was calming and he found himself sinking further into the chair.

"You've got great great scene going on here, Arthur." Taliesin said, as he stood up and looked pass the concrete railing. Arthur almost jumped from the sudden statement, not realizing that Taliesin had already finished his song.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it relaxing? I often stay here, just like this. Sitting, watching everything outside." Taliesin nodded in agreement.

"Nice voice as always." Arthur complimented. Taliesin smiled and bowed his head in a mocking gesture.

"Of course, your majesty." Arthur laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

A knock came from the door, and Arthur answered to just come in, while Taliesin looked at the view again. Limwris went ahead inside, not realizing that her silk handkerchief fell. She greeted them, then set the tray carefully to the table, served them both teas, and put pies in their plates. Afterwards she took the empty tray and went ahead outside after bidding them goodbye.

It was quiet after the thud that they heard from the shutting of the door; they were both silent and calm with the sweet warm air that seemed to embrace them, every time it would pass by. Taliesin closed his eyes and let himself wander in the quiet afternoon. It was the most pleasant time that he had. He opened his eyes once again and smiled. He turned back to see his companion, prompting to start a conversation when he realized how silent they had gone.

"Hey, Art-…" He was shocked to see Arthur sleeping with his head down at the table; he smiled and took a sit in front of him.

"You must be tired huh? I should have visited some other time." He said while looking at Arthur again_. _

_He seems really peaceful…_ he thought leaning a bit to see Arthur's face more clearly. _He… somehow, changed… the first time I saw him again, I felt a strong presence in him… he seemed more matured, though he still seems to be a bit childish at times._ He laughed about the thought; Arthur let out a moan and turned his head the other way.

_Oops, did I wake him?_ He sat straight and kept quiet, observing the brunette; _he seemed to be still sleeping. Maybe I should make him up and tell him to just sleep, if he's tired. I can just come back some other time anyway._ He started shaking Arthur up to wake him, he failed. After a few more tries he still hasn't manage to wake him up, he stared at him annoyed.

"God, are you really that tired?" He asked, then let out an exasperated sigh. "Then, there's no helping it. I shouldn't be here in the first place." He stared at Arthur's sleeping figure, though he focused more on his face. There was something about him that he just couldn't tell. He rested his head on his arms as well, his eyes never leaving Arthur's face.

_What is it? I still can't tell… _He was feeling irritated and pinched Arthur's nose, _This idiot…_ Arthur flinched from the sudden contact causing him to redden his face. Taliesin seemed to blush too when he saw that, then he groaned. "What the hell" He muttered.

"Hey, Arthur, wake up and go to the bed already." He tried waking him up once more, though there were still no answer, he sighed again. "Fine, guess there's no other way." He stood up and went over Arthur, "I'll just carry you to your bed, stupid idiot." He tried carrying him princess-style, and it amused him that it went quite well, though for a guy to carry another guy to a bed was… something he never wanted to do. But he felt nothing with it, it even seemed natural.

_If anybody eve saw me carrying him, I'm dead. But this seems like no problem for me at all. Maybe because he's not that heavy like how a man should be and his body is also fit, almost like I'm carrying a girl in my arms._ He was too busy thinking to even notice the footsteps and the handkerchief lying on the floor beside the bed; he accidentally stepped on it, which caused them to fall, luckily the bed was just on the side to support them. Taliesin Fell on top of Arthur and Arthur suddenly woke up.

_Ah I fell asleep!... Wha? _Arthur thought when he suddenly saw Taliesin's face in front of his, and then the door flung open and inside came Morgan together with Ogam, Arawn and Octavia. they were shocked to see Taliesin on top of Arthur… Moreover, on a bed… Taliesin and Arthur sweat dropped and couldn't say a word, they just stayed in the position that they were in. Silence lingered into the room.

"What… the hell is this about?" Morgan was first to break the silence.

"Were… sorry, for interrupting you we will be taking our leave." Octavia said with a slightly flashed face. Arawn just stood there and stared at them, he felt something inside of him, but he didn't know what it was, so he just remained silent. Arthur was too embarrassed to look at them so he just looked away and let Taliesin speak up whatever happened.

"N-n-n-n-no! Thi-this i-i-i-isn't what you think! I, we; he was sleeping on the terrace and didn't want to wake up, n-no matter how long I wake him. S-so I c-c-c-carry him to his bed, because he seemed tired… But then I stepped on something that made me go off balanced and then we fell on the bed, it just so happened that you guys came in suddenly." He said his face was so dark red but he didn't seem like he was lying. They just look at each other and then sighed. Arthur rose from his sleeping position and looked at them.

"It was true that I fell asleep, I just suddenly felt tired. He's telling the truth." Arthur said but he was still blushing a little for he was so embarrassed.

"Well, I think that explains it. But since when were you here, Taliesin? Maybe you came to visit him secretly, eh?" Morgan teased. Arthur and Taliesin both blushed furiously at the remark. Morgan and the others laughed, though Arawn just simply forced a smile.

"Anyway, Please be sure to go to the yard, you still need to practice your combat skills. These two will be your sparring partners for today." Ogam said pointing to Morgan and Octavia.

"I won't go easy on you, Arthur!" Morgan shouted.

"A-alright. I'll be there in a second." They all turned back and went ahead to the yard. After they were gone, Taliesin and Arthur sighed. Taliesin fell on the bed again.

"I kept on waking you up you know?" Taliesin said but blushed a little after remembering what just happened. "I shook you up a couple of times, but you were as hard as a rock and still didn't wake up! You're such a pain in the ass. Afterwards I started waking you up again, but you still didn't wake up, so I decided to just take you to your bed, then I stepped on some-"He suddenly sat up, shocking Arthur.

"Yeah, what did I just step on?" He bended to look what it was then he saw a white handkerchief. "You know, you shouldn't let your things wander about! Because of this we got in trouble!"

"What are you talking about? That's not mine."

"Hm? Then whose is it?"

"Maybe Limwris'? that might have fallen when she came here."

"yeah, that may be it… anyway, won't you start getting ready for your combat practice? They are waiting for you."

"oh yeah."

"Hey, what about this stupid handkerchief?"

"take it with us to the yard, when we see her, we'll just give it back to her."

"Can't we just burn this? It gives me an embarrassing memory." They both laughed then headed to the yard. 

* * *

**A/N: I made some corrections and I hope this doesn't turn out bad. thanks for reading :)**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask...  
**


	2. What exactly?

Clanging of swords could be heard from where Arthur and Taliesin were walking over. While on their way, Taliesin was flinging the handkerchief stating that some of its dust of bad luck may go away, he even named it as 'Handkerchief of Mischief', Arthur laughed at his remark. Though Taliesin was dead serious and still went on with what he was doing and he even glared at the poor handkerchief.

"Taliesin…"Arthur said while taking a small glance over to him "You know no matter how much you glare and call it names, it would never fight back… It's just a Handkerchief!" Arthur sighed before he snatched the handkerchief away from Taliesin and put it away into his pocket.

"Hey, wait, Arthur! I'm not done with it yet! Give it back!" Taliesin stopped on his tracks, shouting out his demand.

"What the… Are you kidding me? You're actually fighting with a—oh! Limwris!" Arthur hurried over to her side when he saw her. Taliesin turned around following him. "Oh it's the owner of the 'Handkerchief of Mischief'… hey there!" Limwris looked at him curiously, cocking her head on one side.

"Taliesin, I told you to stop calling it names! It's just a handkerchief!" Arthur flared.

"Alright, Alright. Im sorry." Taliesin said, putting his hands up as surrender.

"Umm, is there something wrong, Your majes—Arthur-sama?" Limwris corrected herself while putting down the stacks of clothes she's holding.

"Hm, still with the formality, huh? Anyway, here." Arthur handed over her handkerchief after he pulled it over to his pocket, Taliesin glaring at it still.

"Oh! It's my handkerchief. I've been searching for it; I take it that it fell on your room, and did something happened, Arthur-sama?" Taliesin groaned, Arthur looked away; They both remembered what just happened.

"*ahem* Anyway, I think you should throw that away? It's bad luck" Taliesin said, Arthur smack the back of his head for still acting stupid. "I told you to shut it, Taliesin. Don't worry about it Limwris, he's just being idiotic. Well then, see ya." Arthur waved her goodbye while dragging Taliesin by his ear.

"Aw aw awww, Wait, hold on… Arthur! Alright! I won't do it again!" Taliesin said tears starting to rise up to his eyes, while trying to break free from Arthur's grasp. Arthur freed his ear and started lecturing him yet again but still walking ahead. _He's grown strong… And mature… _Taliesin thought staring at his back while not-really-paying attention to him. Arthur suddenly turned around much to his surprise that his face was merely inches away from his.

"Wh-what? Don't scare me like that! And don't you go turning around so suddenly! We might suddenly—" Taliesin stopped , heat slowly rising from his face, why the heck did he just thought of that? Well, it's a possibility. But when the other party is a guy you wouldn't think of it, yeah you'll be surprise but. _Shit, what happened earlier at the room sure got me… _or so he thought. Arthur stared at him curiously.

"What? Might what? Geez, just as I thought you're really not listening to me and you're really acting weird today, Taliesin!" Arthur said yet again.

"Oh look they're here!" Morgan said while she stood up. "And they're still too suspicious. Hey Octavia, do you think they're actually together?" Octavia winced from what she just heard. Ogam and Arawn looked at their way.

"W-what the heck are you talking about? They're both guys!" she stood up as well taking her sword with her and going into place. "I'm going first."

"Jeez, it's still possible you know! Love has no gender!... wait did I say that right?..." She murmured. "Whatever, Now what were they called again?" Morgan cupped her chin and thought deeply. While Octavia just turned away and waited for her opponent, Ogam helped her stating that it was 'Homo, or Gay'; Arawn on the other hand sat quietly underneath the tree and watched the two approach them.

No one really knew what he's thinking even Ogam doesn't know what's wrong with him. He took the idea that maybe, just _maybe_ ,Arawn is unconsciously jealous of what just happened. Ogam didn't have any second thought; he knew that this was possible. How? Well, for some time now, these past few months he just kind of felt that Arawn had been watching him more than usual. Yeah, Arawn is in charge of watching him on his growth but it didn't include watching him take naps on gardens or during his afternoon lessons or even during his walks, but not even once had he been too near him but his eyes were always glued on Arthur whenever he's on sight, that's where he took the conclusion. Ogam looked over to Arthur who was already approaching him together with Taliesin and he just thought that that maybe a bit troublesome.

"Hey, sorry we're not fast enough." Arthur apologized, while looking over to Arawn. Arawn quietly stood up and went ahead in front of him; he slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed on Arthur. "That's fine; now let's get on with it." He stated. They all looked shock, they wondered why he looked fierce, sure he's late but it's not like it's something new or something to be angry about. Now, Ogam had taken the conclusion into a fact, but decided to observe a bit longer.

"Eh? But aren't I and Octavia, his sparring partner today? Besides you haven't been his partner for the past months." Morgan whined.

"That is exactly why I changed my mind. You and Octavia could just pair up then, if you really want to spar with someone today." Arawn answered swiftly. He went on to look at Arthur who seemed shocked but regained his composure and unsheathed his own sword.

"Well, if that's it then…" They started exchanging slashes and after a few minutes, fierce sounds of clashing swords were heard.

"Whoa, that's way too intense. This ain't practice anymore!" Morgan cheered; excitement could be heard in her voice. Taliesin stared at them still wondering why Arawn was so into it. Octavia was watching quietly, she thought that Arawn was testing to see how stronger Arthur had been for the past months that they didn't spar, but Ogam didn't really think so.

"Hmph, you've gotten stronger. But not strong enough!" Arawn gave him a strong sword push, and then he swung his sword that it almost got Arthur's face, luckily he was fast enough to evade it, and as he thought, he wasn't too lucky today. He still got a few blows and hits from here and there, until he fell down, Arawn stopped, staring down at Arthur then he covered his sword, straightened his posture then proceeded inside, he stopped and gave one last look at Arthur, "If you have time playing around, then you better have plenty of time taking your training more seriously!" Arawn shouted. Arthur looked stunned he had never seen him as angry as today, well he did, but 2 years had already passed by then. They all thought the same way, but Ogam didn't, he was worrying that this feeling has gotten far too serious. He never really thought that the Demon King would fall in love with someone, this calls for a private talk with the demon.

"That's it for today; you can go back to your room and get changed. You have lessons with me later tonight, so don't go fooling around again." He looked at Taliesin for a bit and went ahead inside. Where he's heading, he doesn't really know. He just let his feet take him to who-knows-where. There's just one thing he's sure, that he really need to get out of there, fast. He didn't know why he suddenly had that sudden burst of anger, but he just needed to go somewhere to calm his mind and sort things out.

Arthur and the others just stared at his retreating back still not believing that Arawn just lost his cool. "Hey, is there something wrong with him today or something? He's been like that since a while ago." Taliesin said, walking over to Arthur and helping him to stand up. "And what's with that look? I just felt like he glared at me for some reasons. And it's not like I did something right? Or is he just having a bad day?"

"Oh, maybe he's just having a bad day. I heard that he'd been having a headache quite a lot lately…" Ogam stated._ Well, more like Heartache… _he murmured, he bowed his head and decided to proceed to his office saying that there were still some work that he needed to do. Octavia and Morgan chose to go back as well, before they went ahead they assured Arthur that Arawn was in no way angry at him or what, and that he had really grown strong as they had seen during their practices on the pass days.

"Taliesin are you going back now?" Arthur asked as he sheathed his sword. Taliesin looked at him questioningly, though Arthur just looked above at the sky and asked "Would you… like to stay here for a bit more?" Taliesin stared for a bit but answered "Sure, I'm on my vacation anyway." He turned to look at the sky, and was quite shocked to see that it was slowly turning into a darker shade. By then he thought that it really was a bad day. He sighed much to his surprise that Arthur did so as well at the same time as his, they both laughed after that and proceeded to go back inside.

Arawn still didn't stop walking; He definitely didn't think about anything, his mind was just blank. His feet doing all the work, he didn't even respond back when some of the people in the castle would greet, not even when Epona called out to him talking about some new gadgets on store, he just drifted by, Epona was quite confused but then it wasn't like it was the first time he didn't respond but something was off about him and that she knew for sure.

At last, Arawn halted to a stop, though not quite sure where he was. His mind was starting to get back on track; he jolted when he smelled the fresh soothing scent of flowers. As he regained full control over his thoughts, he finally realized that his feet had taken him to the garden pavilion where the white lilies were. No, it was where Arthur was always taking his nap, staring blankly at the full-bloomed flowers and watching the birds fly freely in the broad sky. Though to Arawn it was not the case, it wasn't the flowers nor the sky, it was Arthur himself whom his eyes had always been following. He would only momentarily look and adore the beautiful flowers and sky but he would always leisurely take his time looking at Arthur taking his strolls through the garden, or watching his peaceful sleeping face. Sometimes he would even chuckle whenever a small petal would fly over his nose which causes him to sneeze and yeah, it was quite a sight.

Arawn walked over to the white lilies, a finger tracing over one of the flowers and briefly stared at its beauty, somehow looking at a white lily made him think about Arthur. The way he would touch the lilies and smile each time he did so, Arawn smiled just thinking about it.

A sudden cold breeze went pass him, he shivered a little, pulling his scarf together to keep himself warm if just for a little bit then he went over to the pavilion, where he and Arthur had been just this morning. He ran his fingers through the edge where arthur rest his head before he sat down and did the same.

He´s been thinking about Arthur alot the past months and before he even knew it, he´s been tailing him around. Still he thought that it wasn´t a bad idea to follow him, since there´s nothing better to do and besides _it is _his job to look after him and make sure he is to be a great king for Avalon. Or so that's what he thought was his reason or was there something more? He furrowed his brow and stared on ahead.

He took a deep breath then exhaled, pause, then repeat. During his cycle of deep breaths, images of what happened a while ago passed through his mind. That being the case he remembered the harsh way he had been a while ago, and why did he lose his temper? He closed his eyes while wondering why himself, then images of before the training slid to his mind. His eyes jerked open, a hand clasping his lips. Why did he remember it, why did he try to remain calm and faked a smile that time, why couldn´t he try to stay a second longer and walked out the door without saying a word. He´s starting to realize it. His feelings, his reasons. That´s right, it was all because of that, he wanted to have him as his _wife_ and got jealous that´s why he´d been acting the way he did the whole day. The reason of all the following and staring, and the reason why Arthur had always been on his thoughts.

The sudden realization made a cold sweat roll down his silky face. Thunders roared and he perked up, realizing that there´s a storm brewing. He went back inside, taking one last look back. He proceeded inside smiling to himself. He headed to the Kitchen and told Ermin that they are to bring his and arthur´s dinner at his room and tell arthur to proceed immediately to him. Ermis gladly obliged and Arawn made his way out and head to his own room. He smiled to himself knowingly as he anticipated Arthur to come.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so As you can see I made some corrections since i'm the type to just write what pops into my head. I'm quite unorganized... And thanks for the reviews, i appreciate it =)**


	3. Curiosity

The roaring noises that could be heard overhead was all the demon king had as company as he slowly paced through the dark, broad room relentlessly. Uncertainty clearly visible with every resounding footsteps that echoed along the dark room. He momentarily stop when thunder lashed through the skies, illuminating his sharp features. Eyes roamed on the dark sky where the flash had been, but nothing was seen but the continuously falling rain.

He let out a sigh he didn't know he had before deciding to sit on his couch which a knock from the door made him stop midway. His eyes darted from floor to the door as if an assassin was making it's presence known. Another knock came by the door and he sat down anyway. He calmed down his beating heart before he answered. A second later the door creaked open. It was pretty slow, much to his annoyance. It felt like whoever it was was purposely giving him a tensing moment which was certainly successful, damn it all to hell. Not too long after though Limwris, the proprietor for such atmosphere, became visible with a tray on hand which was suprisingly full.

Oh, sin forgiven then.

"Ah! Why is it so dark in here, Arawn-sama?" Limwris asked, thankful for the lights coming in from the hallway. She set the tray down on a table nearby before she set on finding the switch. "Arawn-sama?" limwris called out yet again. Said person eyed her momentarily before he answered out in the form of a grumble. Limwris felt nervous for such response though felt relieved once again once she found the switch. She flicked it on before she opt to take the heavy tray though she was stopped midway.

"Where is he?" A voice asked, tone quite demanding. She turned to look at him and she almost took a step back when he saw the pissed off face of the asking demon.

"U-uhm..." She started, his heart thumping with nervousness. Arawn, who seem to have sensed it, calmed himself down before he asked once again.

"Where's Arthur? I told Ermis to tell him that he is to come here." Arawn explained. "For dinner..." He added. "And work..." He added yet again after a forced cough.

"Oh, yes. Ermis is on her way to his chamber, Arawn-sama."

"Is that so?" Arawn replied back nonchalantly. "You can leave that there. I'll do it myself." Limwris whipped her head back to him, a questioning look plastered on her face, though she merely bowed her head and went back to the kitchen all the while wondering as to what was wrong with him.

Arawn merely stared at the steaming food at the table before he decided to let it be for a while. His thoughts were still in jeopardy and he set about in a journey on his mind to calm things down for a while. He closed his eyes, his cheeks resting on the back of his hand as he pondered back to his thoughts.

A _wife,_ was it? How can he want Arthur as his wife? A guy as a _wife?_ How normal was that? But then again it wasn't really that unordinary for him, he thought nothing of it actually, especially since Arthur _did_ have those feminine features. His body was lean though muscular. He remembered holding those slim waist and it felt weirdly small for him. How can such a small build even have so much strength? His indigo eyes were beautiful, whenever he talk those full kissable lips were just so attention-seeking, and the way those muscles flex whenever he moved, it was... _sexy_... His eyes snapped open from those thoughts.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Ermis padded down the hallway, happily humming to herself, sketchbook firmly clutched onto her hand as he made her way over to Arthur's chambers, when the said person appeared right behind her almost scaring the life outta her.

"Arthur-sama! Mou!" She let out a cute pout, making Arthur laugh.

"Oh, sorry sorry, I didn't mean it." He apologized with soft smile along with a gentle pat on her head, successfully making Ermis forgive him. "Anyway, i need you to prepare one of the guestrooms for our friend, Taliesin. He'll be staying here since the weather's pretty bad."

"Alright, Arthur-sama. I'll go tell nee-chan." She replied a bit too enthusiastically. An order from Arthur doesn't really come by that often, so she was way too happy. Although it wasn't really an order. She spun on her heels and walk back on the kitchen. Arthur stared at her retreating back before he as well went his own way.

"Ah!" Ermis screamed when she suddenly remembered what she originally went there for. Arthur jump from where he was, a hand lingering on his chest, and turned to look at Ermis. Was it payback? "Arthur-sama! I _almost_ forgot that Arawn-sama asked me to tell you that you are to proceed to his chambers. Dinner will be served there for you two. I think onee-chan already gave it to him, though." Ermin stated. "Uhm, are you alright?" She asked soon after.

"Y-yes. fine..." Arthur replied back. "Please tell him that I'll be there after I change my clothes, I won't be long since I know he doesn't like waiting." Ermin nodded her head once again, before she excitedly ran down the hallway. Her excitement doubled from the thought of seeing Arawn. Arthur let out a small sigh before he went back to his chambers.

* * *

Arawn made no move from where he was. He turned to look at the table infront of him; some papers, a quill and an ink bottle was placed on top of it neatly. He looked at the clock hanging at the wall, silently wondering to himself just when exactly was Arthur coming? Three hours were spent since the training. And just a while ago dinner came in. What the hell was Arthur_ doing_? His brow furrowed once again from a sudden thought that just made itself visible on his mind. _Not again with that stupid minstrel. _He gritted his teeth and set himself to stand up and go look for him himself, when another knock came from the door. He turned to look at it again, the confidence from a while ago suddenly diminishing. He sat back down and waited for it to open although it didn't and instead another knock came. He sighed, not Arthur then.

"Come in." He ordered. Ermis came in a second after, her head poking inside with a, for Arawn, ridiculously huge grin on her face.

"Arawn-sama! I missed you!" Ermis exclaimed all the while dashing to hug him. Arawn stared at her wide-eyed before a hand shot up to stop her from her tracks.

"We just met a while ago, Ermis!" Arawn said quite flustered.

"B-b-b-but! We never get to see each other too much! you're too busy with Arthur-sama! If you're not with him, you're by yourself! How about us? Your wives!?" She exclaimed once again, her eyes tearing up as she tried to pry her head away from his grip. Arawn stared at her momentarily before letting her go, in which Ermis took as an opportunity to sit on his lap and hug him.

_Really? I'm always with Arthur? How? I'm just looking after him and... well, whatever..._

"Alright, there there." He said as he patted her head gently. "Well, is there anything else?" He asked after a moment of letting her have her own time.

"Oh, yes. Arthur-sama said he'll be here after changing his clothes, he won't be long he said." Ermis informed him as she stared up at him.

"Oh... Was he with anyone?" _... Why the hell did I ask that? _He asked to himself.

"Not really. He was by himself." Arawn sighed in relief after hearing that. Ermis stared at him questioningly. "Why, Arawn-sama? you're being weird..."

"What?" Arawn turned his eyes at the person sitting at his lap before he realized what he, himself just did. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I hate waiting." He covered up fast.

"Yeah, he also mentioned that too." Ermis said as she stood up. "As much as I don't want to leave yet but I still need to tell onee-chan that we need to prepare the guestroom. So i'll see you soon then, Arawn-sama!" Ermin waved her hand before she turned to leave in quite a hurry, leaving the door slightly opened, Arawn didn't mind though. At least no more knocking then.

"Guestroom, huh? For that minstrel I suppose. Well, it's raining hard outside so guess it can't be helped then." He murmured to himself.

"Ah! Arthur-sama! That was fast. Arawn-sama's on his chambers waiting for you." Arawn heard from outside, oddly enough for him, he suddenly felt tensed again. He thought it would have been better if the door was closed and a knock would have made him think if was someone else again.

"Yes, thank you." Came the soft answer. There were no sound of footsteps which was a sign that he was learning. A single knock came before Arthur, with his familiarly white long sleeve shirt and black pants, became visible within his room.

"Arawn-sama, sorry for making you wait but can we _eat_ first?" Arthur pleaded. "I mean I'm so _hungry_ right now!" His tone proved it to be true and he just realized that he was hungry himself, he felt calm yet again and he was being irritated with all the sudden mood swings. He felt like a pregnant woman.

"Yeah, let's do that first." he answered as he stood up and took a hold of the tray that held their dinner. He walked along his living room and stopped infront of a door into which his mini-dining room was held. Arthur opened the door for him immediately and Arawn nodded his head as thanks. He faintly thought about how Limwris managed to open the door before he thought of a trolley and so shrugged the thought. He settled the tray into an elegant two-seater dining table and together with Arthur they arranged their foods into their respective places. Arthur thought about the strange silence of the other person but then again he was always silent and so pushed the thought aside. They both sat then ate in silence, only the heavy downpour of the rain upon the castle and the sound of their spoon and fork hitting the porcelain was all that could be heard from the room.

Arthur felt oddly nervous. Now that he thought of it, it was the first time that he would eat alone with Arawn. And why was he eating alone with him in the first place? In his chamber nonetheless? He forced a glance at the person infront of him before he looked back down again and concentrated on his own food. Whatever it was may as well wait till later, although not knowing what it was did make him fidgety and that didn't go unnoticed by Arawn's sharp senses but he chose not to mind it. He was still busy thinking of an explanation and how to say those... _thoughts _of his.

They finished at the same time and the nervousness came back to Arthur. He looked up to glance at Arawn again only to see him staring back at him. Somehow that gaze seem to hold something else but he couldn't tell what and so he found himself on a staring contest with the demon king. Arthur felt tensed, he opened his mouth to talk but closed them again when Arawn stood up.

"Let's go back to the living room." Arawn announced.

"Uh..." Arthur started though he stood up anyway. "Yes..." He murmured, somehow Arawn was being weird tonight.

"Uhm-"

"Finish your work first, it shouldn't take that long seeing as you manage to finish most of it this afternoon." Arawn turned to look at him. "Then we'll talk." His tone held seriousness and all Arthur could do was to nod his head. Arawn sat down on his couch and poured himself some tea while Arthur hurriedly made his way over to the study table. He worked double time and only spent a good ten minutes to finish the remaing papers. He set down the quill, stack the papers neatly then turned to look at Arawn who was now looking outside the window, seemingly deep in thought. He quietly made his way over to stand beside Arawn, their difference in stature being visible yet again and he managed to pull a scowl.

"Arawn-sama, I'm done already..." His voice seemed to pull Arawn back to his senses. He slowly turned to look at Arthur then at the table where the neatly stacked papers were before he looked back at Arthur again. Arthur took a small step backward seeing as he was staring at him again.

_Weird... Really what's wrong with him? _Arthur thought his brows furrowing with concern. "Uhh... Arawn-sama?"

As if on response upon hearing his name, Arawn took a step towards him, taking the space between them into nothingness. Arthur's heart sped up yet again, he was starting to feel thankful that it was raining quite hard since he swear Arawn would have heard it running wild if not. And was his cheeks feeling hot? He made himself to take a step back but found himself unable to move. It was that gaze again, that gaze that seemed to hold something strong. _What is it? _He thought.

"A-Araw-"

"You..." Arawn cut him off as his hands traveled to cup Arthur's reddened cheeks. "Would you-"

"Arawn-sama!" Came a high pitched voice followed by the loud bang of the door kissing the wall, then in came Rhiannon. "Arawn-... Eh?" Her eyes went wide with the sight inside. His flushed brother and his beloved Arawn-sama, on such intimate proximity and his hand...

"Brother?" Was all she could mutter.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the veeeery long wait! I forgot about this but i'm continuing with it again... sorry. If there are errors feel free to tell me though please don't be too rude! . **

**As for their chambers, I just thought that Royal chambers are enormous. with other more doors that lead to other rooms like for an example would be arawn's personal mini-dining room. then those living rooms etc etc... well that's how it goes with my fic so... see you nxt tym...  
**


	4. Endings are beginnings

"Hey Arthur! What the hell are you doing? I could almost see dark clouds above your head!" Taliesin screamed as he pointed at the said person, sitting on a branch on an enormous tree. "_Stop _doing that! Are you trying to call back the heavy rain yesterday!?" He yelled once again as he started to climb the said tree.

"The heck, my neck hurts!" He murmured to himself. Arthur only cast him a glance before he let out a deep sigh, the atmosphere around him seem darker and darker by each passing second. He rested his head on the tree's trunk as another sigh left his lips. He barely paid any attention to whatever his friend was yelling as he pondered back to what happened the night before.

_*flashback*_

Somehow, the heavy pouring outside seemed to mimic the atmosphere inside Arawn's chamber. Arthur felt dread come down upon him, he would rather have thunder strike him and rid of him from such situation. By some weird reason, he felt like he was just caught redhanded cheating with someone else's husband, which was really the case in his situation, but the_ thing _was it was his younger _sister's_ husband. And to make matters worse, this guy just had to have a _lot _of wives! He didn't even do _anything!_

"R-rhiannon... T-this is..." He glanced up from Arawn, a sweat drenched eyebrow raised questioningly, yeah what was this by the way? The warm hands placed on his cheeks slowly slid away as if Arawn was being hesitant. Crimson eyes never left his before his hands were fully out of contact. He stepped away from Arthur before shifting his gaze back to the woman standing at his door.

"Rhiannon, what are you doing here? We were just talking." He cast him a quick glance before turning back again. Arthur was rendered speechless. He definitely didn't know what was happening and so resolved himself to keep his mouth shut. "And since he's already done he can-"

"Oh no Arawn-sama." Rhiannon cut him, a relieved expression pasted on her face. "It's just that... " She hesitated for a moment, her eyes averting downwards. "I was just suprised I thought you were..." He loooked up from Arawn then to his brother. "Nothing... Anyway, I'll leave you two then. I'll just come back later."

"No!" Arthur shouted almost a bit too forceful, both eyes turned to look at him. Arthur didn't dare look at both their expressions. "I-I mean, we _are _already done. A-and we can just talk some other time since you are much more important than I am anyway so..." He stuttered, he didn't know what was happening, he doesn't understand anything but whenever he saw those crimson eyes he just knew something was wrong with Arawn.

Then his sister's expression. It was almost as if it was a mix of shock and betrayal and he felt a pang on his heart. What was it? He moved towards the door, silently passing by Arawn, when a hand suddenly gripped his wrists, he stopped on his tracks and he turned to look at Arawn. There, there it was again. That look. His heart ran wild yet again, it almost hurt.

"I-is there a-anything else, Arawn-sama?" He asked passing him a pleading look. _No more_. Arawn stared at him and he knew what it was that he was quietly asking for and so he let him go. Riannon look from Arawn to his brother feeling as if they were on a different dimension. Arthur couldn't find himself to look at his sister in fear that he might see that expression again so he pass by her without saying a word.

_*Enf of flashback*_

_I don't know what happened after that... _Another sigh left his lips once again. Arthur was thankful that he manage to not bump into Arawn or his sister the whole morning while making his way to the tree he was currently in. Beside him, Taliesin passed him a worried look.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked one more time, worry lacing with his words. "You're not sick are you?" He added as a hand travelled up to touch Arthur's forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things..." Arthur answered back. Taliesin remained silent for a while after he retracted his hand admiring the view from above the tree.

"Should I leave you alone then?"

"No... If you want to stay I don't mind much." He answered as a soft breeze passed by them.

"Okay, then." Taliesin took out his harp from under his cloak, Arthur turned to look at him, fully swinging one leg over the other side of the tree's branch so as to face Taliesin. He passed him a knowing smile before a finger moved along the strings of the harp and a melodious song came to a start. Arthur's lips tug upwards, the song made his heart calm down if only for this song's duration. He closed his eyes and rested his back to the tree's trunk as another cool breeze came by again.

* * *

"If you sleep here you'll fall." A playful voice said and he snapped his eyes open. He felt himself immersed in the low singing voice of his friend that he hasn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. "Morning... Again..." Taliesin gave him a toothy grin before looking on infront of him.

"Thanks for leaving out the _good_." Arthur said dryly.

"Well, of course." Taliesin snickered from beside him. Arthur swung his foot back to it's original position and they both took their time leisurely looking at the treetops and the sky overhead that didn't seem that lonely for the birds and clouds freely flew and the sun's rays made it look more lively.

"How did you even manage to discover this spot? Are you really a _king? _Oh! or maybe you're running away from your duties and responsibilities and leaving it up to Arawn and Ogam?" Taliesin teased, not noticing the way Arthur tensed from the sudden mention of Arawn's name.

"The hell are you talking about?" he snap back. "Well, during my first days here, during training I happen to come by this huge tree. It was taller than the others that my neck hurts just looking at it from below." Taliesin nodded at that. "So during some time. I came back here and decided to climb it and well you know the rest."

"So basically, you're using this as your hiding place when you're running from your lessons?" he sneered to Arthur, who gave him a mocking glare. Taliesin laughed out telling him how stupid he looked.

"Whatever. I hope you fall then we'll see who's laughing at who!" He snorted back as he stood up. "Well, time for breakfast aren't you coming?" He smirk before he jump from branch to branch until he landed gracefully down the ground, looking up at Taliesin again to pass him a challenging smirk. Taliesin gave him a low whistle before he himself did so as well, taking the challenge head on.

"Hmph. Well who fell?" Taliesin sneered, arms crossed on his chest as he look down at Arthur, who only pouted back at him then stomp his way back at the castle.

The walk back to the castle was silent, save for the humming of the birds and the breaking of twigs and leaves beneath them. Somehow, Arthur's dark atmosphere managed to squirm it's way back onto him. Well so much for his effort then.

"Hey." Arthur started.

"Hm?" He hummed back as he rounded a dangerous looking rock.

"Thanks." He ended. Taliesin paused and stared at his back, seeing the reddened part of his ear made him snicker. _How cute..._ he thought. Arthur heard him snicker and he let out a low groan. Taliesin ran ahead and stop right beside him, Arthur turned his head to the side, hiding his warm cheeks.

"For what?" He mocked. Arthur turned back to glare at him, but with those blushing cheeks, Taliesin felt like he was teasing an angry Epona, a laugh erupted from his throat, his hand clutching his stomach. Arthur just sped up, his red face deepening it's color.

After Taliesin regained his composure he ran after Arthur shouting his not-so-obvious apologies. Arthur though didn't mind him and kept his head down as he hid his still visible embarrassment. He was slowly getting irritated with Taliesin rounding him as he muttered his apology. He opened his mouth to shout at him to stop but Taliesin stopped on his own accord.

He looked at him curiously before averting his gaze to wherever it was that he was looking at and he felt himself almost ready to run back onto the deeper part of the forest again though he stopped himself. What was there to be nervous about? He doesn't even know what he had done wrong. He walked ahead and stop right infront of his sister who (he knew from the way how she was staring at him) was waiting for him.

"Onii-chan..." She held a look that said there were a lot of questions she needed to ask. Arthur swallowed a lump on his throat. What was he going to answer when he himself doesn't know anything?

_Not. A. Single. Thing. _He mused to himself. Rhiannon lifted her head to look at him then looked back down again. "Ar-Are you and Arawn-sama..." There It started. What was she going to ask? Arthur swallowed yet again, he turned to look behind him and saw that Taliesin had left them. Oh, how considerate of him!

"Is there something going on between you and Arawn-sama, Onii-chan?" Rhiannon looked up at him again. _going on betwee-_ He cut his own thought.

"What do you mean 'going on between us'?" Arthur asked curiosity and shock lacing his words. Rhiannon held this expression that told him, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What's wrong with you? I don't even know what the hell is wrong with him. He's been acting weird since yesterday!" Arthur exclaimed, his heart speeding up. Rhiannon stared into his eyes as if searching for any hints if he was lying. Her eyes softened and she looked almost apologetically to him.

"I see. I'm sorry for doubting you onii-chan." Rhiannon breathed out. _Doubting me? For what? _Arthur asked to himself.

"But are you by some chance, fighting? Arawn-sama told me that you weren't yesterday but I heard from Morgan and Octavia that it seemed like he was pissed off during your training." Rhiannon asked in a worried tone.

"Oh that? Yeah. He _is _acting weird yesterday. Also I don't have any idea as to why we should be fighting so, no. We're not quarreling or anything." Arthur answered back fluidly.

"But what did you talk about yesterday, nii-chan?"

"I don't know." He replied, Rhiannon gave him a disbelieving look so he added, "Before I even know what he's going to say you burst inside. In such a grand way anyway." He snickered. Rhiannon blushed and stuttered her apology.

"Well, is that all you're going to ask?" Arthur asked her as a smile graced his features, feeling as if a weight was taken off his shoulder. Rhiannon looked at him momentarily before she shook her head. "Alright, I'll be going then."

"What? What about breakfast, nii-chan?" Rhiannon yelled after him.

"Tell someone to take it up my chamber. There's something I have to do..." He yelled back, truthfully he just didn't want to see Arawn. Though he knew that they were bound to meet sooner or later but as long as he's got the chance then he'll take it. Rhiannon only nodded her head as she herself went back inside the castle.

Arthur turned around a corner and found himself on the hallway leading to his chamber. The sudden nervousness he felt made him sped up and he practically sprinted through the hallway again, no sweat though there were no people around, as soon as he was near the door, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it, then went inside. He closed the door immediately, his back leaning against it as he panted for breath. Why the heck did he run?

"Why are you in such a hurry?" A voice resounded within his room. He paused, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, He lifted his head and there. Sitting on his couch was the person whom he feared to see the most in the moment.

_Then why the heck did I even run? Should have remembered that he's one who can burst into anyone's room if he felt like it._

"N-no particular reason..." He replied as he straightened himself.

"You were running again in the hallway weren't you?" Arthur flinched but nodded his head anyway.

Arawn sighed. "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't be running around like a spoiled little prince? What would others think about you if they ever saw you? You're the _king_, just in case you forgot." He drawled.

"There was no one around so I..." He stop when he felt a glare from the person sitting infront of him "I won't do it again..." He murmured apologetically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well we were interrupted yesterday so let's just talk right here, right now. You're not busy are you?" Arawn even dared to ask when he knew very well the answer to that. Arthur shook his head no as he moved to sit on the couch infront of him. He sat down and silence followed soon after.

"How about breakfast?" Arthur finally found the courage to speak up.

"I told them to bring it up here." He replied nonchalantly. Arthur jerked his head up.

"Oh... I told them to bring mine here as well..." Silence pulled on again.

"You're avoiding me aren't you?" Arthur flinched again and he felt a blush creep up to his face. How the hell does he know what he's thinking?

"What are we going to talk about?" Arthur asked, an attempt to try and change the topic.

"I want to know first. Is there anyone you fancy right now?" Arthur didn't have the time to even prepare himself. Of all the things he thought they were going to talk about why that? But a direct question needs a direct answer so "No." He replied back.

"Great. Then would you be my wife?" Arawn asked with a face that said _I'm dead serious_. He blushed furiously and he knew a headache was coming. He couldn't help himself. One moment he felt all tense then the second he gets a confession? Was it even a confession? No. It felt like an order, coming from Arawn that is.

"Y-y-y-you... W-wife? M-m-m-me!?" He stuttered. His eyes felt all swirly and he sunk further into the couch, he needed a moment to get it all together.

"Arawn-sama! What outrageous things are you talking about?!" He finally bursted out, standing up."Just in case you forgot, my younger sister is your _wife!_ And there are other more! How can you-" He stopped. He felt irritated and confused. The demon king, the person whom he looked up to was now telling him to be his wife.

"No. Wait... Is this some kind of plan? Is there something happening and you need me to act as your wife to protect them? That's it right? Of course it is! y-you wouldn't..." He rattled on, trying to make himself hope. Hope that this wasn't all that serious after all. He made himself believe and yet the face that Arawn held wasn't giving him any kind of hope.

"N-no. Y-you promised! You told me that you would protect Rhiannon! That you wouldn't hurt her! S-so why..." He trailed off when he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Arawn lifted his hand up to wipe away the tears. Somehow seeing those tears coming out from his indigo eyes made his heart clench and his stomach felt like it was tied into knots. But Arthur took a step back and he never managed to reach him. He pulled his hand back and stood up and again, Arthur took a wary step back until he stumbled upon the couch behind him and he fell down. Arawn being swift, managed to close the gap that was in between them in such chort duration and he towered infront the brunette who was trying his best to sink himself further into the couch.

"You said it yourself. I have many wives and having one more wouldn't hurt now would it?" He said as he peered down to him. Arthur's eyes welled up again and Arawn felt that disdainful pang in his heart.

"I never broke the promise. I am not hurting her in any way and I am protecting her. Not just her but also the others."

"Liar." Arthur hissed as he averted his eyes downward. "She came to me this morning and she had this face that looked as if she was being betrayed! I-I'm sorry but I ca-" Arawn forcibly took a hold of his chin and forced him to look directly into his eyes. Arawn could feel his warm breath against his neck.

"No. I am. Not." He replied back in a low voice as he drew his face closer to him. Arthur raised his hand to push him away but Arawn caught it and held it down. Arthur struggled but the grip only tightened and so he gave up.

"Why? Why do you want me as your wife?" Arthur croaked out. Those indigo eyes filled with tears was just so beautiful.

"Beacuse-" Arawn started but found himself unable to continue as the last space left between them was met with nothingness and their lips locked in a chaste kiss. Arthur's eyes widened but it soon closed involuntarily as Arawn lips turned to move against his own. His tongue beg for entrance and it opened without any second thought. His grip on Arthur's hand was now entirely loosened and it found it's place on the back Arthur's head, lacing through his siky hair as he pulled him closer towards him.

"Ngh" Arthur moaned on his mouth, not with pleasure but with the strong need to breathe. Arawn pulled away ever so slightly to give him room to breathe. Arawn's eyes narrowed with the sight. Arthur's eyes were half lidded and glassy, his red swollen lips parted as he gasp for air, his hands gripping his clothes as a weak attempt to stop him.

He took a hold of Arthur's face and he leaned for another kiss. A much hungrier kiss. Arthur's mouth opened to mutter a complaint but instead Arawn's tounge expertly dove in and ravished his mouth. He nipped, sucked, licked, almost everything he could do with him and Arthur was on his mercy, he paused momentarily for him to breathe and Arthur used that opportunity to push him away.

"W-wait! Please wa-" He was cutted off yet again with another hungry kiss from Arawn.

"Shut up." Arawn muttered on his ear as he pushed him down on the couch.

"N-no! You don't understa- Ngh!" Another kiss, another weak attempt to push him away. _Damn it! why is he so good!? Thi-this is bad! _His lips was finally spared but then he realized that Arawn had change route and was now travelling down his neck as a hand slip up from his shirt. Arthur's hand shot up to push him away again but Arawn was still stronger than him afterall.

"A-Arawn-sama!" He shouted with all his might. Arawn paused and turned to stare at him. "T-that is..." He was in a lost for words. Arawn's eyes was just so filled with lust that he can't even remember what to say. Seeing as Arthur was only gaping at him like a fish, he chose to continue.

"N-no! Wait, Arawn-sama! P-people may come in and we _did _tell them to take our breakfast up here so..." Arawn looked like he was briefly considering that but Arthur's swollen lips and disheveled clothing proved to be much more important for him. But then Arthur's pleading face was just too much for him and so he stopped. Though not entirely.

"Then tell me first. Do you accept or not?" Arawn asked with a stern voice. Arthur looked up at him, knowing full well that he wouldn't take no for an answer and so...

"Yes. I accept..." Arthur answered back as he covered his already flushed face with his hands. Arawn let a smile grace his lips and his heart felt fluttered. He took Arthur's hand away from his face and guided it to his thumping chest. Arthur stared up at him, their warm breath caressing their cheeks.

_"I love you, Arthur."_

* * *

**A/N: Should I stop now? -_- Nah... ... BTW was it too OOC?**


	5. Start of a new storm

**A/N: Ermis was actually Ermin (Wikipedia told me so), so yeah my fault. And Rhiannon was actually Riannon. Not my fault. The anime cd that I have, have her name spelled like that so I'm sticking to it. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own tears to tiara... (I wonder why i'm doing this now?)

* * *

The afternoon breeze felt warm on his cheeks. Arthur strolled around the front garden, stopping every now and then to feel the smooth texture of the flower petals against his skin, ocasionally bending down to smell their fragrance. Though no matter how much beauty the flowers displayed to him, his mind was far from where he was; instead of the roses, the lilies and the many other beatiful things around him, he found his thoughts lost back to what happened that morning.

What the hell was Arawn thinking making him his wife? There was no merit in doing so. He may be the king but then Arawn had always been saying how irrelevant it was for him. Arawn said he loved him but he couldn't help but to doubt his sweet words but then he sounded sincere and when he looked into those eyes he knew beneath that there really was that faint emotion underneath and that was enough to make his heart flutter about and beat in, he believed, an impossible speed. He wanted to ask if he had also told such things to his other wives but Arthur didn't have the courage to ask and so he bit back his tongue.

After things calmed down between them, Arthur managed to talk him into not telling anyone about what happened that morning and finally, with much effort and stubbornness, Arawn agreed to him with a small grumble of irritation. Arthur couldn't help but let out a chuckle just remembering it.

When breakfast came, they both acted normal. Chatting away, blabbering nonsense just to act as if they were still in that kind of relationship. Just friends, _close _friends. Arthur didn't find it hard to act it all out since that was how it was for them, _normally_.

He couldn't help but think about how it was going to be now that his relationship with him had been forced in a whole new different level.

From friend to husband and wife (more like husband and husband) though not official. Arawn preferred calling him _wife_. So wife it is then.

The morning was whisked away in such pointless chatter, talking about anything but people that they knew very well of. Arthur made sure to avoid such topics and Arawn didn't really care.

Afternoon came then Ogam went to Arthur's room. Surprised to have seen Arawn lounging on Arthur's couch as if it was his room. Although both of them were sitting on both ends of the couch acting all friendly; Ogam knew, with that flash of quick movement that his eyes caught no matter his old age, that they were in close proximity just a second ago. He passed them a critical look, noticing the tensed body of Arthur and Arawn's indifference. He knew something was up, he never expected Arawn to act fast, but that was exactly why he was there in the first place.

"Arawn-sama, if I may talk to you in private please." Ogam courtly asked. Arthur stared curiously before turning to look at Arawn, who seem to have the same look of curiosity. Arawn nodded his head in affirmation, glancing at Arthur before he rose from his seat then out of the room.

Arthur momentarily stared at the door before he let out a sigh. Minutes passed before he had decided to take a walk outside and that was how he ended up in the garden, wasting the beauty the plants gave to him.

"Arthur!" He flinched then whipped his head around to search for the owner of the voice. "Up here!" He turned his head back to the palace, narrowing his eyes from the glare of the sun which revealed itself from the behind the clouds as he looked up at the figure waving it's hand for him to see.

"Taliesin." He murmured to himself weakly before he looked back down.

"Wait for me there, I'm going down." Taliesin shouted to him.

Arthur looked at the window again, seeing his shadow leave it's frame. He trotted back to the pavilion, feeling the warmth of the sun at his back. He sat down silently, waiting for his friend to come and meet him.

"Hey." Arthur greeted.

"Hey." Taliesin greeted back before he sat down with him. "So what happened this morning? She looked pretty much serious about something." Arthur gave him an ask-and-I'll-kill-you look. Taliesin leaned back trying his hard to calm down his friend.

"Relax! It's okay if you don't want to say it. I'm just worried you know." He stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_If it's like this then it's more harder to tell him..._ Taliesin thought as he gave Arthur a critical look.

"What?" Arthur asked, feeling irritated at being stared at.

"I want to tell you something, if it's alright with you..." Taliesin weakly said, looking down at the ground. Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"What is it about first?" Taliesin looked up at him then back down again. lacing his hands together to easen his nervousness.

"It's about..." He spoke hesitantly. "I know you have your own problems and it's probably got nothing to do with you but it's about the dragons." He spluttered in such speed. Arthur looked at him wide-eyed.

"What about the dragons?" Arthur asked, worry evident at his voice. "And it's got something to do with me! They helped us back then."

Taliesin turned his gaze back at him, a smile etched on his face. "Well, I guess..."

"So what happened to them?" Arthur repeated.

"You know about the law that says hunting dragons are strictly prohibited especially elder dragons, right?" Arthur nodded. "Recently we had heard news about an elder dragon found dead on it's cave some were injured. And we also found out that parts of the dragon were taken, most probably to sell it. According to my sources, there was this organization who was illegally doing such things." Taliesin paused and looked back at him, seeing Arthur deep on his own thoughts. He held his breath back, he thought that he would see Arthur staring at him all wide-eyed, but instead there he was gravely thinking about the situation. He let out a smile.

"This had been going on for almost two years and we are hot on their trail. We managed to take some of them captive but during interrogation they would suddenly die or say pointless crap. We believe it was hypnotism." He informed him.

"So I take it that this organization's a very dangerous one. Seeing as they managed to kill an elder dragon." Taliesin gave him a sharp nod, but with a grin on his face, Arthur felt like he wasn't being serious and so he smacked him at the back of his head, receiving a loud groan from Taliesin.

"What did you do that for? Ow..." He asked, rubbing his head gently.

"You looked like you were mocking me." he answered lowly, before he mumbles his apology.

"I wasn't mocking you. Anyway, back to the conversation." Taliesin locked his eyes with his. "I know you're busy and all, but please help me." He said sternly as he moved closer to him and grabbing Arthur's shoulders firmly. "Even though I've made alliances with the other tribes, we are still not enough. And I can't make the dragons go after them since they may go rampant and they might take more lives than necessary. Please, you're the only one who can help me." Arthur stared at him momentarily before taking the hands on his shoulders in between his own.

"Of course I would." He assured him as he tightened his hold to his. "You helped us together with them and now it's time for us to return the favor. Don't worry, I'll talk with Arawn and Ogam first, then I'll tell the council about this." He stated sternly. He gave him one last squeeze, as if to seal his promise, before he let them go.

Taliesin stared at him a while longer. His words held promise and assurance that he couldn't help but to feel as if the problem was done and over with.

"Thank you, Arthur. I knew you're the best to talk with." He gently punched Arthur's shoulder, a gentle low laugh coming out from his lips.

* * *

(Right at the same time)

After Arawn and Ogam left Arthur's chamber. They spent minutes to walk through the hallway and into the study room. Arawn silently followed Ogam though he can't deny the irritation and confusion flooding inside of him.

"What do you want to talk about Ogam?" Arawn asked in a little irate voice after they arrived. How dare he interrupt his time with his _wife? _

"You seem to be on pretty good terms with the elf king, Arawn-sama." Arawn gave him a critical stare before he groaned.

"Of course we are. We had always been you know?"

"Arawn-sama, I wasn't with you for a long time to not notice the way you act." Ogam stated with an air of confidence. Arawn let out a low grumble.

"What do you mean?"

"You may have noticed already. But I'll point it out again anyway to make my point. I had always noticed the way you stare at him." Ogam started and as always Arawn was silently listening. "And whenever he's around, your eyes are glued to him. You were watching him more than you should, even during his strolls but you never approached him except for the times when he looked troubled over something."

Arawn let out a sigh and Ogam knew that Arawn _knew_ what he was talking about. He watched as Arawn walked to the nearest window and peered outside, flinching when he felt the menacing aura engulfing him in each passing second.

"Arawn-sama?" Ogam asked warily as he took a step back.

"What is this?" He asked in a low voice, Ogam felt the venom in those words, but somehow he felt as if those words weren't directed to him. Ogam warily walked beside Arawn, peering into the window, straining his eyes to see what Arawn was lookin at, then realization hit him.

Outside was Arthur and Taliesin on the pavilion in such close proximity, hands tightly clutched with each other. Ogam glanced back at the demon king beside him before a sigh came out from his lips.

"Arawn-sama..." He started, not really knowing what to say first but before he could even think about what he wanted to say Arawn sharply turned and marched off the room and into the deserted hallway. Ogam was left dumbfounded but soon took off after him.

"What are you planning to do, Arawn-sama!? We're still in the middle of a conversation." He shouted as he hurried his steps more.

"This could wait later." Came the fierce reply. Ogam let out an exasperated sigh. He never knew Arawn could be so... Jealous. More like possessive. "This is really too much." Ogam mumbled to himself.

"Arawn-sama!" He called out once again, a feeble attempt to make the demon stop. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to. He needed to make him stop or who knows what he'll do?

He quickly chanted a spell and a small circle formed underneath Arawn successfully trapping him inside. He smiled triumphantly before he marched to where his captive was.

"What in hell are you doing, Ogam!? Release me at once!" Arawn ordered as he turned to look at the proprietor.

Ogam smiled apologetically. "Arawn-sama, I'm sorry for doing this but you've got to calm down first."

"I am calm, now release me." He replied back. Ogam gave him a look of disbelief before he shook his head.

"I cannot, Arawn-sama. Now if you could only be so cooperative and talk with me for a-"

"I get your point earlier." Arawn cut him. "I asked him to be my _wife, _just a while ago in fact. Now let me go! " Ogam stared at him in disbelief once again but refused to let him go.

"Arawn-sama! How could you do such a thing! Just what do you think the others would think, having a guy as your wife! Though personally I don't really care." He mumbled the last. "But! Think about what others would! Especially your wives, especially Rhiannon, his _sister._" Arawn looked like he was taking that last bit of information in consideration but the image of earlier was too clear to toss aside right now. He didn't know why, but seeing him with another man, holding each other hands and looked as if they would _kiss _any moment was just too much for him to handle.

"Release me. We'll talk later." He repeated, tone so forceful and solid that Ogam couldn't help but to break his spell. Ogam waved his hand and the red circle underneath Arawn faded to nothingness then he watched as Arawn pace down the hall without saying another word.

_He could just run if he wanted to. _Ogam thought before he went back to his room to watch what would happen.

* * *

Arawn _almost _ran down the hall but his ego told him not to. So whenever people inside the castle saw him, they didn't know what to make out of his movement; whether to call it walking or running, or maybe a mix of both. But what made them more curious was as to why he was hurrying, though they never dared ask. They wanted to greet him a good afternoon but the face he was showing was anything but pleasant, so instead they bit back their greeting and bowed courtly to him. He looked pissed off. Maybe he had a fight with someone, or maybe he was on his way to have a fight with someone. Either way it _would _turn out into a fight in the end.

Arawn on the other hand, didn't give any attention to his surroundings and instead sped up a bit more but he _didn't_ run. How far more was it till he reached the garden? He gritted his teeth and just moved on.

He let out a smirk when he saw the passage that would lead him to the garden. He walked into it briskly then craned his neck to search for the pavilion amidst the tall bushes of roses, then there it was to his left in the middle. He walked ahead and saw Arthur sitting by himself, eyes closed.

Taliesin wasn't anywhere near him anymore. Figures, since the time he needed to get there was long and with Ogam's little stunt, it just lengthened the time. But seeing Arthur's calm, serene face with the sun's rays bathing his it in warm light, made all the irritation diminish for a bit.

_'This looks familiar._ _Let's catch you off-guard then shall we?' _he thought to himself, a smirk playing on his lips, before he walked silently towards him, concealing his presence.

Arthur was currently enjoying himself under the sun, seeing the red pool of nothingness on his eyes when a shadow blocked it. He opened his eyes and saw Arawn's face a mere inches away from his. He let out a gasp then back away but instead his head met the hard stone pillar of the pavilion and he let out a whimper.

"Hmph, what you get for being so careless." Arawn said mockingly. Arthur didn't say anything in return and was looking at his side, his cheeks tinted in an adorable shade of red. "Why won't you look at me?" Arthur fidgeted from his seat, while Arawn placed his hand at the side of Arthur's head, his knee finding it's way in between Arthur's legs, and he leaned in further. Now he was just a centimeter away from Arthur's neck and he could smell his sweet scent. He could almost let himself addicted to it.

"A-Arawn-sama!" Arthur murmured and lifted his hands to push him away. "S-stop breathing on me! and _please _not too close, someone might see!" Arthur said frantically.

"What? Like Taliesin? Why? You don't want him to see you like this?" Arawn asked as he pushed himself away from him. Arthur looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What's Taliesin got anything to do with this?" Arthur asked not minding his slightly high voice.

"_What? _You're asking me _what_?" He repeated. He stood up straight and towered over him. "Did you think I didn't see you a while ago? Sitting in here _alone _with him, holding each other's hands?" He stated, barely managing to keep his voice in check. Arthur stood up, his brows furrowed in anger.

"We were just talking about the dragons! What's wrong with you!? We weren't doing _anything!"_ Arthur spat back to him.

"Dragons? What's the dragons got to do with the two of you holding each other's hands, huh?"

"He was asking for my help!"

"Your help? Or maybe _something _else?" He replied with such grimness. Arthur looked at him in disbelief as he realized what he was getting at. He shook his head, feeling himself weaken and so sat back down.

"Now I see where you're getting at. So that's what you think about him and me? You don't trust me, do you?" He asked as he stared right into his eyes. "Then why make me your _wife _if you couldn't even do something so simple as to believe in me!?" He asked as tears threatened to fall, he hang his head low refusing to look at his stony expression anymore. "Is this how you're treating the others?" He asked in a low choking voice as his hands cradled his face.

Arawn was in a lost for words. No, This was not how he treated others. He was certain of it. He may act all protective and care for them, but feeling jealous was something out of the norm. He protected them on dangerous situations but that was because he had that kind of _duty_ when they became his wife. And thinking back, he didn't _ask _them to be his wife. It always happened in some strange situations, then they would announce themselves as his wife and he really couldn't do anything about it. He rejected them but then they said it was within their principles so he let them be. But Arthur? He _asked _him on his _own_ accord.

He lifted a hand on his lips with the sudden realization. Has he fallen way too deep now? How come? He looked at Arthur's trembling form once again and then he knew the answer to his question.

This person. The one who had always helped him, trusted him, followed him, and kept watch on his back. This small form that held so much honor, strength and confidence. Even though he knew it was mainly due to his honor as the first warrior of the Gael tribe, into which he was the chieftain; he still couldn't help but feel his attraction to him through time and time was something that they had, Taliesin was just the trigger. Oh, fate really is a double-edged sword.

He looked at Arthur again and sat down next to him. Was he crying? He didn't know. He just waited until Arthur calmed down. He didn't even dare touch him, since he looked so fragile and Arawn also didn't dare strike a conversation since he might tell him to just go away; which Arawn knew he wouldn't do and may, most probably, lead to another fight so he shut his mouth and waited for him to talk to him or just look at him. Which never came.

"Arawn-sama! Arthur-sama!" A high-pitched voice surrounded the garden. Arawn turned to look at *Ermin, who was panting heavily with sweat sliding down her forehead, her familiar sketchbook clutched tightly on her hands.

"I've been looking all over for you! Supper is already served and they are waiting for you at the dining hall." Ermin stated after she caught her breath. He looked over at Arthur and saw his back hunched over.

"What's wrong Arthur-sama!? Are you sick! Oh no!" She rattled on. Arawn shook his head and told her to let him be. Ermin shut her mouth soon after and glance warily at Arthur again, who was now getting up on his feet.

"I'll eat on my room, please take it up there." And with that he walked off without saying anything to Arawn. Arawn just stared at his back then sighed.

"Did you fight, Arawn-sama?" Ermin asked as Arawn walked off as well.

"You could say that..." He replied, Ermin wanted to ask more but then Arawn sped up and she knew he wanted no more questions.

* * *

**A/N: Another chappy done, I hope to finish this soon before school time comes back or else it would be really hard to find time for this. **

**I really love a Possessive Arawn! woot woot!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	6. After storm Rainbow

Arthur strolled down the hallway of their castle. Anyone who could see him could tell that he was in full alert. His indigo eyes darted in each and every corner. He felt more like a ninja on an infiltration mission, except all eyes were on him. Who wouldn't look at _him?_ A king acting suspiciously, though they never minded it, It wasn't like he was the only one acting suspicious.

He swore, if Ogam or... a certain someone (He refused to remember the name) knew about how he was acting. He was sure he would get a machine gun of a mouth with hours that he couldn't be more happy to just read something instead of that. But then again, he _needed _to do this and carefully at that or else he would see that _demon-of-a-husband_ and who knows what will happen again? He shuddered at the thought.

He sandwiched himself on the wall before poking his head carefully to peer down both ends of the hallway. He nodded his head when the person he didn't want to meet was nowhere in sight before he turned around the corner then down the hallway again. He sighed in relief when he saw the door to the room he was headed for.

Octavia's room.

The day after Arawn and Arthur's fight, Octavia came to talk to him and what he heard made him feel like the ground beneath him was starting to open up and the gates of hell welcomed him warmly.

_'There's something going on between you and Arawn-sama, right? Arthur-sama?' Octavia asked, her voice was low just like a man. Arthur gulped, Octavia calling his name with the honorific in that tone of voice was a serious matter. Very serious._

_'What are you talking about, Octavia-san?' Arthur courtly asked, smiling as he did so as a means to cover up his nervousness and, if not for anything else, try to act innocent. The look Octavia passed him told him it wasn't effective._

_'Oh come on, stop acting all innocent, I swear you're a bad actor. And drop the honorifics.' _

-I could say the same to you- _Arthur thought, not wanting to voice out his opinion seeing as Octavia had her sword with her and him being vulnerable._

_'I saw you and Arawn-sama yesterday.' She paused as her eyes darted from the ground to him.'At the pavillion' She paused yet again as if waiting for his body to tense up and it did. Not like he could help it. He cursed inwardly. When did Octavia get so... cunning? 'And it looked to me like you were having a Lover's quarrel.' She ended finally._

_Arthur was in a lost for words as he gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Octavia stared at him before sighing exasperatedly. It was all she needed to know the situation._

_'Just close your mouth. You look like an idiot, let's talk some other time then.' She spun and left, leaving a pale Arthur on his own wild thoughts._

Arthur shivered yet again as he remembered their conversation that time. He could almost imagine Octavia swinging her sword like a maniac as he ran for his life.

He swallowed his fear knowing that there was no turning back now that he was there. He knocked and he barely heard Octavia's response before he placed his hand on the knob, feeling it's coldness on his palm then turned it, creaking as the door opened.

Octavia was staring out the window looking relaxed though she seemed deep in thought, the wind played with her hair softly. She turned his gaze to him and motioned for him to seat, which he did not take. She raised her brow and crossed her arms, eyeing him intently. Arthur disregarded the look and went on beside her, peering outside as well.

"Well?" Octavia started. Arthur glanced at her before turning his head once again.

"What do you want to know?" Arthur asked back. He heard Octavia sigh but he didn't turn to her and instead closed his eyes. Feeling the warm wind pass his skin. Maybe, he thought, it could lessen the tight feeling he was having on his chest.

"Did you forget what we talked about?" Arthur opened his eyes then shook his head gently. He was torn whether to tell her the truth or not. He glanced at her again and her eyes told him she wanted the truth. He sighed inwardly. Truth it is then. It wasn't like he could keep it a secret from them forever.

"You see. That day he asked me to be... " Arthur wanted to say _wife _but that seemed weird, if he said husband then all the more. His brows met together as he deeply thought. He ransacked his brain for the proper word and at last. "...a part of his harem." he ended as a small cough left his throat. Octavia stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened and Arthur knew what she's thinking now.

"What!? He asked you to be!... Wait..." She trailed off as her fingers massaged her forehead, headaches are troublesome, Arthur knew. "So what Morgan said was..." She trailed off yet again. By that point Arthur knew she was talking to herself, battling whatever thought she has. Although he can't shook off the mention of Morgan's name, he merely stared at her making silly expressions and walk back and forth as if she forgot that there was another person in the room, he couldn't help but to chuckle. Octavia stopped her movement then turned ever so slowly at Arthur. Arthur flinched then smiled warily at her.

"W-what?" He managed to ask as Octavia made her way back to his side.

"Did you just laugh at me? You! Let's have a match then we'll see if you're worth it!" She exclaimed loudly as if they were meters apart from each other. Arthur chuckled once again, sure, it was a nice past time anyway.

"Alright. I'll take you on." He answered and Octavia smirked, pleased to herself.

They headed somewhere people doesn't go by often. Arthur being a slacker back then knew exactly where to go and so led the way. Octavia right behind him. And of course, he chose a path where he felt like Arawn wouldn't be at the time, which was thankfully successful. Arthur remembered a place near the tree that he always climbed up to and decided to go there.

They stopped by that place inside the forest, it was spacious enough for a duel and Octavia couldn't be more happy. Their excitement was evident on their faces. They stood opposite each other, both hands at the hilt of their swords.

"Ready?" Octavia taunted.

"Anytime." Octavia moved so fast that she couldn't almost be seen but to Arthur's trained eyes it wasn't. He pulled his sword right on time to block hers and they clashed with such vigor. They both jumped away from each other, a smile forming on each other's lips.

"You know. Now that I thought about it, I don't really care if you're a love rival since you're worth it. Though it did shock me to know that he fancied you and he even asked you personally but..."

_'Asked me personally? Didn't he always?' _Arthur thought curiously to himself.

"... It doesn't really matter. I just wanted to par with someone strong and it's been a while since we crossed swords right?" Arthur smiled, somehow his chest felt lighter when he heard her words. Perhaps it was because he was also getting bored and all those stress was getting to him, so he just shrugged it off. Arthur moved to strike at her but a voice stopped him.

"Hey!" Both heads turned to look at the direction of the voice. The bush in between the trees rustled before it revealed a familiar dark-haired woman. She pouted as soon as she saw them.

"Octavia! I've been looking for you! And when I finally found you, I see you enjoying yourself in a duel! You're so unfair! I wanna fight too!" She whined as she made her way to the said person.

"Morgan..." Octavia just sighed, not knowing what to say next.

"What are you two thinking, dueling here anyway? We have the training grounds you know?" Octavia didn't really thought about that. She was thinking quite deeply when they made their way there. She darted her eyes back to Arthur.

"Well..." Arthur scratched the back of his head. "I wanted somewhere quiet so..." Octavia stared at him, but nodded her head. She passed him a look that said _you owe me an explanation._

"We'll just continue this later, then. I lost the will to fight." Octavia glared at Morgan as she said so. Morgan frowned at her then she started rumbling again. "Yeah, yeah. Let's have a match later. But i've got to talk to Arthur for a moment. Okay?" Morgan shut her mouth and brightened up. She waved her hand goodbye before she dashed off.

"Well?" Octavia made her way under a tree and sat. Arthur followed her but only leaned towards it.

"You know about the fight, right? I'm actually running away from him in the mean time. And for now, I guess only you knows about this, and maybe Ogam? My intuition tells me that he knows." He shrugged before continuing. "How much did you see when we fought?" Octavia looked up at him.

She wanted to tell him that she saw everything from start to finish and that she knew the reason but at the same time she also did not. As much as she didn't want to admit it but she was jealous of what she saw. Arawn hasn't even showed her any kind of jealousy towards her, she doesn't know about the others, but then she remebered that there was nothing that he needed to be jealous over so she just let the thought be.

"Everything..." Arthur pushed himself off the tree and stared down at her. His cheeks were flushed and she thought it was adorable. "You're like an apple!" She yelled and a giggle left her lips.

"E-everything?! T-then you saw?" Arthur stuttered. His embarassment could almost be the end of him.

"What did I tell you?" Arthur remained silent as he sat down next to her.

"So..." He started not knowing what to say first. "Does he always do that? Being so close and all? I never knew he could be such a leech." Arthur murmured as he shrugged his shoulders.

_'A leech?' _Octavia giggled at the thought. "Well, he hugs me from time to time but..." Octavia almost told him that it was mostly when she would throw herself at him, thankfully she managed to stop. "And sometimes we kiss but that's rare." Arthur passed him a sideways glance, his blush already lessened and now was a cute tint of pink against his cheeks.

"I see." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "Then it means that I just need to endure his hugs. And kissing... well I can just push him. No, better yet, I'll just punch him." Arthur stated happily. Octavia looked at him in disbelief but laughed out anyway.

"Why did you even accept being his wife... husband... whatever... When you wouldn't even let him do _that_?"

"Well, He kinda forced me to." Arthur answered back. Octavia stared at him, silently wondering why. "I don't know why he has to. There's no merit in doing so right? If it was sexual desire then he has you lot, but if he was just curious..." He trailed off.

Yeah, what if he was just curious about how it was being with a guy? What then? He felt his chest tighten, and it hurt. Hurt more than during the time when he was talking with Octavia. He clutched the cloth above his chest, willing the pain to go away. But then just like a stubborn pest it just wouldn't go. Octavia passed him a worried look, her hand traveling to his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Arthur lifted his head to look at her. Octavia saw a swirl of emotions on his eyes but she didn't say anything.

"Nothing." Octavia remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. After a couple of minutes, she finally stood up.

"Well, I've got to go. Morgan's waiting." Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement and watched as Octavia left. He decided to stay there a bit longer before going back. At least there, he knew that he wouldn't run to that person.

His eyelids felt heavy, perhaps because of restless nights. The chirping of the birds and the gentle rustling of the leaves served as his lullaby and the cool wind cradled him to sleep.

*Linbreakerlinebreaker*

Arawn's thought seemed to be in chaos. Not only did his thought started to give him headaches but his chest got tighter and tighter in each day that passed without seeing Arthur. Even just a glimpse could have lessened his uneasiness but then it proved to be much harder to even see his shadow.

Arthur seemed to be intent on not seeing him for a while. Heck, he wasn't even staying at his room. Either that or Arthur had just gotten better at concealing his presence. Either way it was irritating him to a very _extreme_ level.

After their fight, he chose to head over to Ogam after eating to finish their small chat before his mood gets a lot more darker. There he was informed that Taliesin had left at that day ( much to his dismay, he was set on landing a punch or two on his face) saying something about dragons and stuff, he listened albeit reluctantly. Arthur was top priority but this was a pressing matter; he undertood the importance of his duties and this might help him see that stubborn guy again.

Arthur was stubborn. He knew. But then he was just as stubborn and hard-headed as Arthur was. So today he vowed, not to anyone but to himself, that he would end this silly hide and seek game of his and Arawn swore he _would _win. After that he could talk about the dragons or whatever it was with him. A smirk maliciously played on his lips but then it was quickly replaced by a frown. He stood up from his comfy throne-like chair.

Well, time to _seek_ the puppy.

He left his chamber and took on his usual routine. He tended to his duties, all the while searching for that idiotic puppy. He strolled down the hallway passing by the people serving their castle like a wind.

No one really felt his presence. He thought that if he walked while concealing his presence then it would be more effective in finding that guy soon. He sometimes stops and talks to the people around him asking whether they saw him. Some would answer yes, but then he was just a bit late and Arthur had already dashed off. And those times he loathed the most.

This pass couple of days he had also managed to avoid any topics about Arthur whenever he talked with his wives, which was pretty easy since girls tend to talk about things that they had done and are willing to do; mostly, do _with _him.

Rhiannon talked about going to town, just looking outside of Avalon's castle walls and perhaps go to a store and leisurely eat and drink tea or something. She even mentioned going shopping and he knew that if they did, he would end up as the bag-carrier.

Ermin forced him to staying with her eat apple pies baked by Limwris and draw things with her.

Epona rumbled about her new gadgets on store and how effective it really was before Morgan interrupted them asking him to have a match with him.

Llyr mentioned something about going on a vacation on her world underwater, which he _absolutely_ refused. He refused every request telling them he was busy searching _something._ It elicited a very enigmatic frown from them, though they didn't say a word anymore and left him be.

But then Octavia seemed to be intent on talking about Arthur. He thought that maybe that girl was being suspicious of them or maybe she already knew and was just looking for more evidence. Really, that girl was just too sharp. But he didnt say anything nor did he give any hints. He wouldn't. Since he promised Arthur not to tell anyone anything. With the excemption of Ogam of course, that old man knows everything but he could keep secrets, he was loyal to him afterall.

He turned on one corner then he paused. He wasn't really paying attention to where he's going. He just went on ahead letting his feet turn on corners and all. He took a step and continued on slowly, he could almost see the bed of white lilies right infront of the pavilion that held so much memories.

He continued on despite knowing the fact that Arthur wouldn't be there and the mere thought of remembering what had occured there, didn't help as well. He stopped right infront of it, all the while thinking of where that stupid wife of his had gone. He stared at the spot where he always saw Arthur, imagining him with his soft tired smile and gently swaying hair.

A sharp pang hit his heart once again, he balled his fist and gritted his teeth. Where he hell was he? He could ask Ogam to search for him but then he wasn't that desperate yet. No. He refused to be.

He remebered almost every place that he knew Arthur would go to, after all he had also been there; not because he wanted to, but because he was _following_ him. He remembered the secret passageways that Arthur knew (He was quite impressed with him discovering it) as well as the small cave near the lake, even the enormous tree in the middle of the forest but he wasn't in any of it.

_Forest... _He thought _How idiotic of me. The forest is big, and it's not like I was always following him... _He scratched the back of his head. Thinking back, was that what you'd call a stalker? No, he thought, he wouldn't do something as idiotic as that. He set his destination and went on ahead fast. The same malicious smirk made itself visible on his lips once again, his gut was telling him that he was about to win this game.

He went back to the hallway and started off to head to that tree first, who knows? Maybe he was there. Afterall, Arthur was thinking that nobody else knew about that place and during this time of the morning, he knew that Arthur always felt like sleeping again.

On his way there he saw Octavia and Morgan having a duel on the training grounds, he ducked his head low but he seemed to have been too late to react.

"Arawn-sama!" Morgan shouted, her hands waving frantically to him. He straightened his back, feeling a little bit embarassed for the failed attempt.

"Hey." He greeted. He stared at her momentarily then he shifted his gaze to Octavia. He was quite taken aback from the stare Octavia was giving him. The kind of stare that seemed to look straight into his most guarded secret. And what that secret was, he already knew, though he wasn't entirely guarding it. He would be happy to tell just about anyone but the other party didn't want him uttering a word and so shut his mouth.

"Arawn-sama, where are you going? Have a match with me would you?" Morgan asked enthusiastically.

"No, I'm busy." He answered back, sighing.

"Busy searching for someone?" Octavia butted in. Arawn turned to look at her, that smile and statement was enough for his accusations.

"Well, what do you know?" He asked back, Octavia shrugged her shoulders as a response. "If you know then mind telling me where he is?" Octavia grinned and Arawn knew that her lips were sealed. Fine then. Morgan shifted her eyes from him to her, lost as to what those two were talking about.

"We're just talking about a puppy." Arawn supplies her as he sensed her curiosity, Octavia laughed out loud. Morgan raised an eyebrow confused as to how she didn't know he has a pet.

"You have a pet?" Morgan voiced her thought. Octavia doubled over, clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh while Arawn smiled softly, the word _pet _playing at the back of his head.

"A _very_ stubborn pet..." Arawn answered as he turned to leave.

"You've got to give him a collar then." Morgan suggested innocently. "Oh and a leash so he won't get away." Arawn stopped then looked back. Octavia managed to calm herself by then and stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied lowly before walking off yet again.

"Why did he sound troubled?" Morgan mumbled. Octavia remained silent and just stared at his retreating back.

_'Well, they compliment each other in a lot of ways. It's the first time I saw Arawn-sama like that. He doesn't even act like that to Rhiannon. Speaking of her, I wonder what will happen if she knew?'_ She paused momentarily remembering the way Rhiannon acted every time a new wife was added, the way she would just smile and accept them happily. _'Well, she had always been fine with it.' _She shrugged her shoulders and continued her fight with Morgan.

The walk inside the forest was silent. He made sure of that. He couldn't risk having Arthur run away again since he was more sensitive in his hearing now. He turned his head to his left and a strange thought came to him. His intuition told him to turn left and since he doesn't really know where Arthur was, he trusted his own intuition and turned left. He moved along briskly and silently, the trees' leaves fluttered along as he passed by them.

He saw a clearing and slowed down his pace. His heart beat fast inside his chest, maybe he ran too fast? He didn't think about it much since the moment he stepped outside the puzzle of trees, all thoughts were cleared of his mind and instead was filled with the serene form of the person he had been longing to see for days.

His small form looked much smaller underneath the huge tree he was currently leaning against. The sun's rays that managed to pass through the spaces in between the leaves danced on his skin. And from the way he was looking, he was sure Arthur was sleeping.

He smiled triumphantly to himself, his chest finally felt much lighter. Maybe a bit too much. He felt relaxed and there was this alien feeling on his heart that made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. He moved silently next to him, watching his face as he did so. He sat down right next to him, proving Arthur's statement of him being a leech evidently.

Arthur murmured something underneath his breath before he snuggled closer to him. Arawn almost lost his self-control but he regained it back as soon as he saw his peaceful sleeping face. He also didn't want to wake the tiny demon up or else they might fight again so he just satisfied himself by carefully moving him infront of him and trapping him in his arms (Just in case, he woke up and tried to run away, at least he's got insurance.)

Arthur's head fitted perfectly at the crook of his neck, his soft hair was ticklish against his skin. He smiled softly and hugged him tighter. The soft, steady breathing of the person within his arms lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews much appreciated :) **

**Gosh school is so hectic so might take more time for the next chapter. BTW I had this chapter done for quite some time then I realized I hadn't put it up yet so here it is. ;) **


End file.
